EDM
Player bio Name(s): EDM First Mafia Game: Brush Up: Manicomio (BrainDen Era 4.2) On MafiaManiac: Yes Favorite Game(s): Likes All Equally!!! :D Other notes: * Has been playing Mafia since 9th September, 2009 * Usergroup Creator of 'Trix'... * Known as " Smiley Queen", prefers playing as a Goodie * Favourite part of Mafia: The Challenge...and The Craziness!!! :D * Has an Unusual Love of Smileys....Has a MafiaManiac unofficial record of posting most smileys at one time!!! :D * http://zodelle.weebly.com/ * Member of Died N1 Club, First to Die Club Awards *Brandos (6 Nominations / 3 Wins) *#Nominated for Most Enthusiastic Member 2010, won *#Nominated for Biggest Mafia Blunder 2010, lost to Hirkala *#Nominated for Most Enthusiastic Member 2011, won *#Nominated for Best Mafia Player 2011, lost to maurice *#Nominated for Most Enthusiastic Member 2012, lost to Auramyna *#Nominated for Biggest Mafia Blunder 2018, won Hosted Mafias On BrainDen(BD) * MaFBIa - co-hosted with NickFleming On MafiaManiac *Mental Institute Mafia (partly co-hosted with StarTiger) *Foodie Mafia (co-hosted with Slick) *Smiley Mafia Official 1st game hosted solo *Foodie Mafia II (co-hosted with Slick) *Colors Mafia (co-hosted with Akriti) *Smiley Mafia II *Zodiac Mafia Mafia Record Overall 31-69 *Harry Potter Mafia II - replaced *Great Escape Mafia - game stopped *Klueless Mafia 2 - mod killed D3 *Bleach Mafia: Season One - Replaced *Social Network Mafia - Replaced *Grand Magic Games Battle - Replaced Goodie 21-35 *Era 4.2 BD *#Brush Up Mafia - Lost - Lynched D2 *#Brush Up Mafia II - Won - Survived *#High School Mafia III - Lost - Killed N5 *Era 5.1 MM *#Serenity Mafia - Lost - Killed N4 *#Puppet Mafia - Lost - Killed N2 *Era 5.2 BD *#Angel Mafia - Lost - Lynched D1 *#Sherlock Holmes Mafia - Lost - Survived *#UN Mafia - Lost - Killed N1 *#Tombstone Mafia - Won - Survived *Era 6.1 MM *#Soul of the Fire Mafia - Lost - Killed N4 *#Angel Mafia II - Lost - Killed end of game *#Ice Age Mafia - Won - Survived *#Serial Killer Mafia - Lost - Lynched D3 *#Mafia Mafia II: Inception - Won - Survived *#Revelation Mafia II - Won - Lynched D1 *#Blade Mafia - Won - Died N1 *#Viking Mafia - Lost - Killed N4 *#UMM V - Lost - Killed N5 *#Glitch Mafia II - Lost - Lynched D8 *Era 6.2 BD *#Trainer's Manual Mafia IV - Lost - Survived *#Looney Tunes Mafia - Won - Survived *#Trainer's Manual Mafia VI - Lost - Survived *Era 7.1 MM *#Manga Mafia - Lost - Lynched D3 *#Mafia Noir - Lost - Survived *#Al Pacino Mafia - Lost - Lynched D2 *#Monster Buster Club - Won - Killed N4 *#Angels and Demons - Won - Survived *#Rock & Roll Mafia - Won - Lynched D2 *#UMM 5.1 - Lost - Killed N1 *#Ghost in the Shell Mafia - Lost - Survived *#Disgaea II Mafia - Won - Killed N1 *#TimeKeeper's Hell - Lost - Lynched D1 *#Redwall Mafia II: Redwall - Won - Killed N2 *Era 7.2 BD *#Villager, Villager, Mafia - Lost - Killed N4 *#Board Game Mafia - Won - Killed N5 *Era 8.1 MM *#Drag me to Hell Mafia - Won - Survived *#Mean Girls Mafia - Lost - Lynched D5 *#Halloween Mafia IV - Lost - Killed N4 *#Kamikaze Thief Secret Wizard Lolcat Mafia (KaTSWiLM) - Lost - Lynched D2 *#Ye Olde Mafia III - Lost - Killed N2 *#Customer is Always Wrong Mafia II - Won - Survived *#Dual Personality Mafia - Lost - Killed N5 *#Final Fantasy Battle II - Lost - Killed N1 *#Blackout Mafia - Won - Survived *#Mafia of Swordsmen - Lost - Lynched D2 *#Harry Potter Mafia 4 - Lost - Lynched D5 *#Mighty Morphin Power Rangers 1 - Lost - Lynched D3 *#Paper Mario Mafia - Won - Killed N3 *Era 9.1 MM *#Stargate Mafia: Infiltration 1.0 - Lost - Killed N1 *#The Walking Dead - Won - Killed by Shane N4 *Era 10.1 MM *#Dying of the light 3: Ragnarok - Lost - Lynched D3 *Era 11.1 MM *#Slick's Kitchen Mafia 4 - Lost - Survived *#Poltergeist Mafia - Won - Survived *#Robert de Niro Mafia - Won - Lynched D1 *#Elemental Chaos III - Lost - Lynched D2 *#The World Ends With You Mafia - Won - Killed N3 Baddie 6-13 *Era 5.2 BD *#Mafia Mafia - Lost - Lynched D2 *#Mirror Mafia - Won - Lynched D4 *#Warrior Cats Mafia - Won - Survived *Era 6.1 MM *#Vote Manip Mafia - Lost - Lynched D2 *Era 7.1 MM *#Halloween Mafia III - Lost - Died N3 *#Full Metal Alchemist Mafia: Death of the Undying - Lost - Lynched D2 *#Manga Mafia 2 - Lost - Lynched D2 *#Disney Movie Mafia - Lost - Killed N6 *#Ultimate Marvel Mayhem VI - Lost - Lynched D4 *Era 7.2 BD *#Easter Egg Mafia - Lost - Killed N2 *#Trainer's Manual Mafia XI - Won - Survived *Era 8.1 MM *#Ye Olde Mafia 3.5 - Won - Lynched D1 *#Fast Food Wars 2 - The Leftovers - Lost - Lynched D2 *#Monk Mafia - Lost - Lynched D1 *#Harry Potter Mafia 5 - Lost - Killed N3 *Era 10.1 MM *#Slick's Kitchen Mafia 3 - Won - Lynched D1 *#How I Met Your Mafia - Lost - Lynched D3 *Era 11.1 MM *#One Night Until Dawn - Lost - Lynched Day Phase *Era 12.1 MM *#Pickup Mafia Game - Won, Survived Indy 2-6 *Era 5.1 MM *#Moogle Mafia - Lost - Killed N4 *Era 6.1 MM *#Amber Mafia - Lost - Lynched D5 *#Never Never Land - Lost - Died N1 *Era 6.2 BD *#Minecraft Mafia - Won - Lynched D3 *#Skulduggery Pleasant 2: Playing with Fire - Lost - Died N1 *Era 7.1 MM *#Alpha to Omega Mafia - Lost - RID Killed N4 *Era 8.1 MM *#Propaganda Mafia - Lost - Killed N7 *Era 9.1 MM *#Meme Mafia - Won - Lynched D2 Other Faction 2-15 *Era 7.1 MM *#A Mafia of Ice and Fire - Lost - Killed N6 *#Sin City - Lost - Survived *#Game of Detectives - Lost - Survived *#Battle of Wits - Lost - Killed N1 *#Exam Mania Mafia 2 - Lost - Killed N3 *Era 8.1 MM *#Mafia All Stars II - Lost - Killed N3 *#Choose Your Own Wincon 2 - Won - RID Killed N7 *#Super Crazy Mixed Up Anime 2 - Won - Survived *#Kingdom Hearts Mafia 2 - Lost - Lynched D2 *#Nyan Cat Mafia - Lost - Lynched D1 *Era 9.1 MM *#Hunger Games Mafia - Lost - Lynched D2 *#Winter Olympics Mafia - Lost - Lynched D12 *#Myth Wars - Lost - Lynched D3 *#Harry Potter Mafia 6 - Lost - Killed N4 *Era 10.1 MM *#Dungeons & Mafia: War of Succession - Lost - Killed Phase 10 *Era 11.1 MM *#Toy Soldiers 2 - Lost - Killed Phase 2 *#College Football Power 5 Mafia - Lost - Lynched D2 __NOEDITSECTION__ __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Players Category:Era 4